


夜间森林

by Cheers1500



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheers1500/pseuds/Cheers1500
Summary: CP：4P！Jaybru、Dickbru、Timbru【前后斜线有意义】限级：NC18注意事项：作者文笔渣，不知所云，废话极多，半强迫情爱描写、调教文简介：他以为这不会再发生了。





	夜间森林

他以为这不会再发生了。  
布鲁斯·韦恩从深沉的黑暗中醒来，他的头颅胀痛，意识犹如游鱼一般飞速的从黑幕的边缘滑出来，在几个呼吸之间便重新掌握了身体，他的头脑中是一片白漆般的冷静，但是睁开的眼睛却仍旧藏在黑暗的帘子后面，并未随着时间而逐渐变浅。  
他呼出一口长气，耳朵敏锐的捕捉到了在空气中的虫鸣，落地窗必然是打开了，因为那股植物的清香气息犹如藤蔓一般轻轻的攀援上皮肤，不松不紧的环绕叫皮肤表面浮上一层浅浅的瘙痒，从那藤蔓上衍生而出的细须在夜风中微微左右摇曳着摩擦着鼻尖，让那些无人照顾的痒意化作细微的灼热。哥谭人因此又深深的吐出一口气，但他并未因为这长叹而松软身体，反而越发紧绷了，在一片黑幕中男人又一次闭上了眼睛，试探的挪动了一下头颅，后脑压着头发蹭扯柔软的床铺，带来一种离心的下坠感。  
他因为这感觉皱了皱眉头，微不可查的抖了一下嘴唇，随后就紧紧的抿住了，他很清楚这是药剂的副作用，短暂的切断视力而不造成损害必定是要付出一些代价的，那代价便是他再恢复视野后，头脑会昏沉大概一个白昼，精明而又谨慎的剂量。  
于是哥谭人一声不发，埃及棉床被上的身躯僵硬并蓄势待发，好似那盲眼的捕食者，只凭细微的声响就能判断出猎物的方位，他等待着，又一次呼出一道浅浅的气息来，吹得那些虚拟植物跟着左摇右晃，在这等寂静中，内里的力量逐渐从无人察觉的隐秘之地显露出来，那脏器有力沉稳的跳动、肠胃蠕动的滑腻声响都在此刻的夜风中透彻并逐渐变大，从细微逐时转化为沉重，仿佛巨型机器在耳边运转，人类已经脱离了自己的身躯，那轻飘飘的灵体飞出躯壳，在无垠的星辰宇宙中向下望去，瞥见一具脆弱的身躯，那身躯透明发光，错综复杂的青色脉络在无色的皮肤下交融相汇，莹白色的骨头与骨头紧紧相接，暗红色的肌肉犹如大颗宝石一般彼此勾紧，所有的元素都精妙的衔接起来，共同演绎一曲无声的辉煌曲调，宇宙的一个秘密就要从这血肉之躯中破茧而出，而这人类的躯体正为此经受破痛的准备。  
但一瞬间，它又被重力骤然扯回来，将它吸进那紧张的肉体中，那无形的灵魂轻轻的在皮肤下游荡，让这人类的躯体变得无力，犹如一层薄脆的糖壳，只用孩童的食指用力一按，便会露出其下白色无重的棉絮。  
人类忍不住皱起眉毛，不可控的吞咽了一下，喉咙慢慢的磨过内壁，形成一种噎住的错觉，好似一只手握成拳头抵在脖颈一样的感觉让哥谭人轻微的发出了一声鼻音。  
突然之间，好似颜料泼洒在空气之中，让一切黑白的物体都染上厚重的色彩，过多的浓稠液体堆积着缓慢的流下来，混成一片表面平滑的柔软纹路，一声毫无压抑的喘息声从中劈开诞生，将颜色鲜艳的硬糖渣子飞溅到空气之中，打在皮肤之上，形成一小束轻描淡写的灼热。、、  
一切都因为这声音而活了过来，而不再是黑暗中笼统的想象，仿佛一个开关，所有的动作都褪去了保护色，哥谭人听到脚掌蹭过羊毛地毯的沉闷声，衣物细细的摩挲声，以及那些平稳的呼吸声在他上方的空间环绕着，在黑暗外疯狂的生长着，一瞬间男人几乎想畏缩的蜷起来，将自己环绕成一个连接的姿势，让这个小小的空间仅有安心的存在。  
但一只手制止了这种冲动。  
长时间赤裸的皮肤被夜风染得微凉，隐没其下脂肪与血肉都化为泥泞的雪泥，那手掌覆在其上，迅速的烧出一个五指形状的冒烟坑洞，哥谭人因此不由自主的抽动了一下，下意识的想要起身反抗这热度，但那手掌不依不饶，带着一种坚硬的力度向下按着他的小腹，叫那里出现轻微的挤压感，这充满掌控意味的暗示叫阔佬皱起眉头，奇怪的恼怒起来。他试着撑起自己的身体，表明游戏终止的信号，但另一双手——比他身上的那只更大更热——一把抓住了绵软无力的双臂，并毫不留情的将它们拧到脊背后，关节粗暴的扭转带来软骨脱位般的疼痛，好似火焰一般烧热了肩膀，手筋发着胀一股一股的向指尖传送着酸涩感，布鲁斯因此而不大不小的哼了一声，并随着这声意外而一起滑出一句诧异的问句。  
“什么？”  
“那个夜晚”——他一向称这事情为“那个夜晚”，它第一次发生的时候毫无征兆，当哥谭人从昏沉的梦境中被扯出来时事情已经进行了一半儿，他目不能视，耳朵也是一片死水般的寂静，只有跗骨的快感甜蜜的舔着他的躯体，将他淹没，趴在他身上不知名的躯体反复的将热气呼在他的颈窝中，将那里变得潮湿酥麻，他的身躯完全被另一双手掌控着，它的主人拥抱着哥谭人，坚硬的阴茎湿漉漉的戳在他的腰窝上，随着前方撞击的身体胡乱的蹭着那里，他有那么一瞬间警戒起来，但很快就吐出无声的喘息默许了这场封闭感官的性交，在高潮的间隙中，第三个入侵者带着水汽的手指虚虚的扣住他高跷的脚腕，轻柔的在脚背上留下一个转眼即逝的吻，哥谭人便在这亲吻融化中呻吟的射出了精液。  
当第二次“那个夜晚”发生的时候，亿万富翁早已做好准备，他清晰的在颠簸中明确了这个夜晚的流程——三个人，每个人都会轮流的插入身体，并最后射在避孕套之中，在结束之后带走。他们从不进行第二次，也不玩什么花样，只是喘息着抱着他抽插，当其中一个进入他的身体后，另外两个人便会细细的亲吻遍哥谭人的整个身躯，将它们串联成一件隐形的外衣印在全身的每个角落，那亲吻柔软轻渺，好似花瓣击打着皮肤，层层叠叠的交错在一起，所有的感觉都会在无声无光中无限的放大，但布鲁斯总是在沉默中抿住嘴唇，压住喉咙，在寂静中压制着，从嘴中泄露出去的气流也不过是轻微的发出一些声响，就连高潮时也只是仰起头胡乱的向后蹭着，只发出某些来不及收回的细碎呻吟。  
至此之后，“那个夜晚”就会骤然的出现，在一个黑夜中伸出柔软的绳索锁住他，隐秘的进行一场安静而温柔的性爱，每当哥谭人昏睡过去之后，他们就会粉碎在空气中，仿佛一个夏夜杂乱的梦境般不留一丝痕迹，除去药物遗留的头痛外，亿万富翁对此缄口不言，连那些凝固在白昼的证据也一概视而不见。  
此刻的粗暴以及疼痛好似一个在地上打碎的玻璃器皿，清晰的告诫着韦恩“那个夜晚”已经在黑暗中发酵了，好似烈火焚过露出新的外壳，它也脱下温情的外衣对着人类赤裸的躯体显露出原本的意图。  
而布鲁斯·韦恩的放纵便是造成这苦果的肥料，它必将伸出利爪遏住人类的口舌，强迫他正视它、感受它，进而将它整个吞咽下去，借此血肉滋养自身壮大。  
没人回答他。  
但是他又分明听到了一声笑声，很难界定那里面到底包含了什么，它听上去稍瞬即逝，从诞生就溶解到了空气之中，从透明变得透明，它好似是消失了，但又因着消失而飘散在了整个宇宙之中，所有的生物耳边都响彻着这笑声，并因为听得太久而听不到它，今夜它从一个人的嘴中吐出，终于被所有遗忘了它的人所记起。  
那双手——遏制住哥谭人的罪犯将一个冰冷的环状物体戴在被劫持者的手腕上，金属精巧的重合声在黑暗中泛着银边，无形的显现出它的作用，还未等亿万富翁在禁锢中转转手腕，那双手又从背后袭来，插过他的腋下将手掌覆在公子哥儿因锻炼而显得健壮的胸膛上，粗糙冰冷的皮料蹭着高热敏感的皮肤叫被劫持者忍不住抖了一下，像是为了捉住这脆弱的一刻而放入瓶中一般，于此同时一声轻微但不可忽视的咔嚓声在哥谭人前方响起。  
布鲁斯迅速的将脸转向声源地，他抿着嘴唇，压低眉毛，虽然在此等情形下他看上去并不是他自己认为的那么具有震慑力，但这足够了，这是一场闹剧，他本该从第一次就制止，但伊甸园果子的汁水流入口中，而一个区区人类又如何能控制自己嘞？  
“停下。”男人压低声音，沙哑的尾音在屋子内带着钩一样割过每个人，他好似某种野兽，在黑夜中狺狺而叫，让人不得不怀疑他是否是个披着人皮的怪物，进而因着恐惧而放弃一切权利，轻而易举的对他臣服。  
但另一只手，就是那最初的蛇，它避开那些钢铁铸成的冷硬尖刺，从中柔软的依偎穿梭，最终达到男人柔软的嘴唇上，它轻柔的抚摸着那抿紧的唇线，然后它的主人凑过来，带着热度的气流打在哥谭富翁的脸颊上，让他闻到一股柠檬的味道，也许就是被这色彩鲜艳的味道所催眠了，哥谭人并未躲开那个亲吻，劫持者的舌尖小心翼翼的在他的唇瓣上四处游曳，并不着急撬开它们，反而带着一些漫不经心的思虑，仿佛这只是一道可有可无的甜点，那双手也是散漫的扫过男人脸颊上细小的胡茬，柠檬的气味越发浓重了，混杂着一些海洋的气息撒遍了两人之间的缝隙，布鲁斯想起一杯起泡酒，那酒是蓝色的，色彩活泼，杯沿上立着一块切片的柠檬，透明的酸透汁水顺着玻璃杯壁上流出一道道痕迹，它放在阳光下，投影也因此变得透明发蓝，好似渗透到地壳之中。  
他迷醉在这酒中，全然忘记了自己眼前的一片厚重的黑暗，因此当那双好似藤蔓的手指捏开他下巴上的关节时，他失去了一次完美的反击，只能顺着人体结构的设计张开双唇，任由一个同手腕上同样冰凉的金属卡在上颚中，交叉系在脑后的皮革被刻意的勒紧，紧紧勒住哥谭人的脸颊，造成一道深深凹陷下去的痕迹，使那些多余的软肉溢在皮革之外，他好似被捕捉的猎物，明知那是陷阱，却还是傻头傻脑的坠落其中，被劫持者再不能下达命令或发出呼求，只有舌头在被撑开的口腔中乱转，时不时碰碰那中空的金属圈。  
哥谭王子愤怒的从喉咙中发出一声短促的哼生，他感觉胸膛之中仿佛有什么在灼烧着，在那火焰之中却又孕育着什么，它压迫心脏，让他情不自禁的喘息着紧张起来，但当他察觉到这样只会让不受控制的唾液滴的更快的时候，更多的物体向他无形的砸来，他开始挣扎，但那双放在他胸膛上的手掌，早已将这肉体烤熟，身后的人用膝盖抵着哥谭人的腰身，叫他无法动弹，手掌则粗鲁的开始揉捏那两片丰满的乳肉，他慢慢的，但却用着让人发痛的力道对待这手下的肉体，指腹不怀好意的向下用力压着乳头，让发硬的肉块陷入弹软的胸膛中，好似带着毒的藤蔓抽打，每一下都会打出岩浆的火星来，辛辣的痛楚中带着甜蜜的快感让哥谭人忍不住从湿漉漉的口腔中喘出一两声实在压不住的声音，他的胸膛继续被揉捏，紧紧的聚拢在一起再向两边分开，他察觉到身后的劫持者抱着他移了一个方向，然后更加缓慢甚至停滞一般的揉弄起来，直到连续不断的快门声响起来，布鲁斯才发觉那正是相机的方向，他被赤裸的展现给镜头，好似一场举办在长廊的画展，每幅画面最后都会被摆在白光下，叫所有人都来观看那放置惨淡灯光之下的血肉皮骨，凝视着那些碎块，借此显现出高深作态。  
而这本该叫他愤怒。  
但他只是闭上了眼睛。 诚然这个动作遮盖不了现实，因为他的眼前本身就是一片深不可探的无垠黑暗，但阖上眼睑，将脆弱柔软的眼球藏在薄薄的皮肤后面，荒谬的给了哥谭人一股安全感，他在这安全感中沉浮，忽上忽下的失重感将他的躯体温柔的包裹着，给他一种被热水浸泡的温吞感，无数透明水母在他身边轻柔飘荡，而他蜷缩起身体，浑身赤裸，犹如新生婴儿一般，头皮像是被一只手一遍遍温柔的抚摸过，缓缓在深海之中下沉，坠入那遥远的深渊。哥谭宠儿停下了挣扎，他闭着眼睛全身投入那荒谬之中，将头仰过去，暴露出他修长的脖颈，轻轻的靠在身后劫持者的肩膀上。  
所有的一切都像短暂的停滞了一般，夜风凝固在夜空之上，而细小的虚拟藤蔓也化作光点模糊的消融在空气中，就连那从不停歇的笑声都短暂的卡了一下，屋内的呼吸声与琐碎的衣物摩擦声也骤然变为烟雾，这空间仿佛恢复到了亿万富翁还在熟睡的梦境之中，但他的梦境从未有过此等安逸，这就又好似他的梦中之梦，城堡城门轰然打开，手持邀请函的宴客从此进入，秋日柠檬与无花果从上方伴随着紫罗兰的花瓣轰然倾下，将下方的参宴者骤然淹没，叫他们口鼻中溢满玫瑰与宝石，微笑着在那花海之中死亡。  
那之前遏制住、并给宴会主献上刑枷的邀请者的手指顺着东道主的双腿下滑，在微凉的腿部皮肤上划出一道很快就扩散的灼热道路，他握住那显得有些单薄的苍白脚踝，却没像以往另一人那样给予一个卑微的亲吻，他沉默着握着脚踝顺势推向大腿，待男人的腿部折叠后，粗糙的绳结代替了那些柔软的手指，它们同脸颊上的口塞一样，都被紧紧的勒在肉里，将哥谭人的脚踝与大腿根部重合在一起，无法再次打开。手脚都被束缚住的滋味并不好受，但这高塔里的小贵族只是轻微扭动了几下便在胸部充满威胁的暗示中停下了，接着猛然间，他腾空而起，黑暗中毫无根基的变化让男人忍不住喘息了一下，但马上止住了，他的背紧紧的贴在身后的劫持者的胸膛上，拉链与纽扣等金属的小造物嵌在哥谭人的皮肤中，与那些伤痕交错，身后的人一只手毫无章法的勒住他的肚子，另一只手环过刚刚揉捏过的胸膛扣住肩膀，好似两条带着热度的坚硬铁条，死死的锢住身前的躯体，给予布鲁斯沉闷的钝痛。  
他被近乎粗鲁的扔在冰冷的地面之上，被拷在背后的手臂无法支撑住他的上身，于是男人只能用额头抵着地面，形成一幅流线般的身躯，布鲁斯感觉身体滚烫柔软，好似骨头都因着那沸腾的热度变为的软胶，就连身下冰冷的地面都无法将他重塑，某一块碎了，并从那缺口中不断的流出橘色的液体，逐渐淌了整个地面，唯有一块儿肉块在这遍地液体中周而复始的跳动，并勉强将他重组起来勉强做出往日的假象来。  
有一双新的手掌碰到了他。  
这手掌不同于之前两双的宽大，它纤细冰冷，指头略尖，感觉几乎还是个孩子的手掌，但它足够修长，当它放置在皮肤之上的时候，好似一只长腿的蜘蛛，在身上点出一路冰冷的痕迹，叫人跟着轻轻抖起来，心脏也短暂的堵塞了那么一小下。  
这只手从哥谭人的腰窝下滑，留下一道好似被融化不见的水痕，它湿漉漉的，又很滑腻，这让布鲁斯不由自主紧绷起来，以往他醒来时体内早已含了一根肉茎，在往复的运动中，温热的液体使身下的肠道有一种溢满的感觉，随着不断出入的阴茎洒出焐热的点滴，他的穴口被细心开拓，让他只能感觉到快感而无一丝疼痛，这细心呵护的感觉叫总是男人泛起一股奇怪的恼怒，但他却一次都未表现出来。  
第三个闯入者一手用拇指与食指撑开紧靠在一起的臀瓣，另一只手毫不犹豫的从上方滑下去，刮出一道浅淡的瘙痒，那食指好似是更加湿了，它在不紧不慢的紧闭的穴口处有技巧的按压着，一股奇怪的紧张感贯穿了布鲁斯，他不由得喘息的快了一些，但正当他要让自己平静下来的时候，那手指一举冲入，堪堪进入了大半截才停下，指甲划过肛门和硬撑开的疼痛叫男人轻微的呼出声来，他无法闭合自己的嘴巴，因此也无法咽下这声示弱，他呼吸紊乱的将脸颊贴在地面上，从地面上汲取力量，好似参孙一般，虽盲了眼剪了发，却仍有捏碎柱子的能力。  
第二根手指在第一根手指活动了不久后也跟着滑进来，有了刻意的压抑，这次哥谭人只是在声音出现的苗头就遏制住了接下来的软弱，那两根手指在里面搅弄，抠挖，并未带来太多快感，它也并未展现出想要提供快感的意图，它们更像是单纯的扩张，指头上稠黏的液体在肛门里滋滋作响，顺着会阴滴到早已翘起的阴茎，穴口处呈现出一种细微的滋润感，它在指头不断的搅弄下，终于变得适应了些，布鲁斯握紧拳头，弓起腰背，似有似无的触感叫他大声的哈着气，那口腔出去的热气又打在他自己干燥的脸颊上，叫他感觉自己仿佛是在一个旧梦之中。  
那手指搅了一阵子，待到穴口完全打开的时候就抽出去了，细肉被猛地撤出去的拉扯感叫男人闷哼了一声，他不自觉的开始收缩起来肛门，缓解刚刚被入侵的异样感，但是一个坚硬寒冷的东西取代了手指重新抵在了那里，它的前端小而细，但仅仅是短短的一小段距离，后面连着十分粗大的管状物，这物品比两根手指并排还要大上许多，它缓慢的向里毫不留情的推进，布鲁斯的手指扭曲着搅在一起，身体不由自主的向前滑了一小段距离，蹬着地面的双脚也忍不住合拢起来。  
这时闯入者的同伙动手了，他们一个按压住男人的脖子，另一个按住他的双脚，让他保持一个高翘臀部承受的姿态，那个物品废了一小段时间最终还是在疼痛中挤了进来一小部分，但那已经足够了，为了将物品送入到他体内而一直按压着腰部扶着那东西的手掌消失了，布鲁斯能感觉自己的穴道不断收缩死死的咬着拿东西，让那个只吞进一小半的冰冷物品在他臀部上方摇摇晃晃，他呛了一下，后知后觉的发现自己的脸颊早已濡湿一片，因为他贴着自己不能闭合的嘴巴而流出的唾液。  
当十足低温的液体缓缓流入穴道的时候，布鲁斯才清晰的意识到身后插着的东西大抵是一个针管，活塞被劫持者慢慢推下，里面不知道是什么的液体像是溪流一样细细的灌满撑起柔软的肠肉，那液体低于体温很多倍，好似流着冰的河道，散发出反射的白光，它们柔软却又锋利，无形的利刃割伤人类的躯体，这河流无声无息，却怎么也流不尽，低温不断的刺激着软肉收缩，进而因着重力将针管又吞入一小块儿，当它终于停下的时候，隐隐的胀痛在小腹聚集成团，囫囵的肿起成一个深埋体内的硬块，但布鲁斯只发出了几声半途而废的呻吟，他紧紧的皱着眉，仍在压抑与忍受。  
体内的针管很快被拿出去了，塑料与肠肉分离发出一声清脆的“啵”声，在安静的空间内像一声铃铛的响声，随着堵塞物的吐出，敞开的肛门口流出了一小股清泉，顺着既定的轨迹给阴茎头部抹上一点凉意一滴滴的落在地上，但除此之外穴口很快就合上了，好似一个倔强的暗示，只是轻微的开合着，湿漉漉的嘟起来。  
很快针管就再一次的被塞入了穴口之中，这几乎是可以被预料到的，那水流仍是慢悠悠的汇入肠道里，与上一批的注射液混为一体，而后是第三管，犹如粘贴复制一样的动作和流程，不带一丝改变的向哥谭人的身体里填满冰水。  
那水团逐渐变得坚硬，在腹内横着，好似要破开皮肉而出，布鲁斯不由自主的抖动起来，他的体内寒冷，好似血液凝固化为冰柱向内结成尖刺，淡蓝色锋利的利刃将肠肉剖开，从中肆意生长为一颗扎根四肢百骸的树苗，那树枝抖下叶片的皆为痛苦，皆为忍耐。  
当第四管注入过后，哥谭人终于忍不住沉重的呻吟起来，他的调子低而绵长的连成一片，好似一首快要沉下夕阳边的牧歌，因着遥远而显得断断续续的，在针管从穴口拔出的时候，男人在手掌的禁锢下力所能及的向上顶了一下头颅，发出了一声相对于来说较为尖利的嗓音，但他仍没摆脱那血肉枷锁，他的肛门涌出一大片水流，打在地上发出一声清晰的破碎声，括约肌好似失去了约束的能力，变得松软空洞，犹如肉体上的一个破洞，让内里的东西毫无选择的流泻出去，在月光之下冒着微薄的白气凝固。  
施暴者重新塞入一个橡胶制品，将那漏洞堵住，但布鲁斯知道，此时此刻，坍塌才真正的开始。  
肚子里好似怀揣了活物，它上下跳跃，左右顶撞，试图逃离这暗无天日的体内牢笼，布鲁斯希望现在的自己能够抿紧嘴唇咬紧牙齿，但相反的他的唾液越滴越多，好似从喉咙直接垂下的长丝线，不断地顺着被焐热的金属制品黏上脸颊，他很冷，小腿与膝盖一同被刚刚穴口吐出的水流浸泡，让他疑心自己正跪在一条浅溪之中，银鱼在其中顺流游荡，软薄的鳍和尾巴扫过皮肤，让他的小腿变得好似也长了鳞片与鱼鳍，并逐渐何为一体，马上也要一举跃入水中了。  
但是那疼痛又骤然来袭，它停顿，在腹内隐隐埋藏，在人类失神之时猛然袭击，撞得他几乎要跌倒在地，哥谭人抖得越来越厉害了，那疼痛逼迫着他，掐着他的腰部，将某些东西挤出来，挤在调色板上，点缀在画布上，布鲁斯用额头抵着地面，忍耐不住的大声呻吟起来，这是他第一次在这个夜晚发出这么大的声音，那声音急切，没有任何其他寓意，仅仅是为了叫喊而叫喊，它是那一声钟响，呼唤着一个新的法典的诞生，旧的已在夜里逝去了。  
被劫持者不由自主的挣扎起来，整个身体扭动着，肌肉随着动作聚集或分散，他的头脑一片白雾，所有的一切都化作一个针尖刺入中心，急迫感在穴口处聚集着，尽管有着堵塞物，却仍避免不了液体从缝隙中漏出去，他感觉腹内此刻变得灼热，那些团结起来的水流将他的内脏挤到了上面，叫他几乎呼吸不过来，他想说点什么，但从嗓子里只能发出破碎的哽咽，让他无力的蹭着自己的唾液握紧拳头。  
不知道过了多久，时间好似被熬成白茫茫的沸水，浆糊一般的抹在脑子里，一双手终于大发慈悲的将橡胶制品拿了下去，而握着他脚腕的手掌也在此松开，肛门附近徘徊的水流骤然喷射出去，布鲁斯向前窜了一小段距离，脚趾蹬着地面，几乎是尖叫着将体内的水流排出去了大部分，高速的液体磨过穴口带来一阵爽利的畅快感，但剩下的小部分液体让叫他感到不快，好似一瓶半满的水壶，他清楚的明白剩下的液体要靠他自己挤出去，这个认知叫哥谭人心痛拢上一小片闷痛，他不安的在禁锢下扭了扭身躯，缓慢而犹豫不决的收紧小腹，喷出一小溜颤颤巍巍的水柱，却立刻又停下了，这近似排泄一般的感觉叫布鲁斯感到羞耻，这羞耻来的猛烈，好似把之前全部的都一起补上了一样，他为自己赤裸的身躯与轻而易举的战败而羞愧不已，进而打定主意，再不退让一步。  
这时一根食指粗鲁的旋转进来，带着不耐的烦躁感抠挖起来，它摸索着重重的向下按压，叫哥谭人不受控的从穴眼内里又喷出一小股水流来，好似将身体里本来的一部分喷出体外一样，布鲁斯哽了一声，于是手指反复的这样按压几次，诱导被劫持者肠道内剩下的水流都差不多流尽，只在按压下蠕动咂摸手指时才毫不留恋的将手指抽出去，好似目的只有单纯的帮助一样。  
一只手插入布鲁斯的腋下，携着抖动不停的身躯起来，哥谭人顺着力道坐在自己的脚腕上，感觉腰部酸软塌陷，几乎立不住，于是他柔软的倒在身后的劫持者身上，在还未反应过来的强烈的感官刺激中喘息，风从大张着的口腔中整个灌入到喉咙，造成一种嘶哑的响声，他的腿脚软弱无力，又因为浸泡在地板的水上而潮湿不已，在身体的重压下逐渐从骨头中释放出细碎的麻意。  
身后的那双手再一次袭来，粗糙破损的衣袖蹭过敏感的腰侧皮肤叫布鲁斯发出了一声低吟，他无力的垂着头，无法控制的唾液顺应着重力被拉长，从中间断裂开来滴落在身体上，那双手捏了几次乳肉才不怀好意的缩小范围，它们将胸膛聚拢又分开，让两块厚软的乳肉靠在一起摩擦，形成一道阴暗不明的沟壑来，劫持者用胳膊夹着胸膛的两侧，让乳肉保持着靠近的状态伸出拇指和食指捏住上面两颗软弹的暗红肉块，左右揉捏起来。  
细小的酥麻感从乳尖传来，让肋下都跟着泛起了一小串悸动的痒意，哥谭人弹动了一下，被袭玩的胸膛向前顶了一下，好似一个濒死猎物最后一下的挣扎，充满了愤怒和不甘，他嘶吼着，妄图用声音表达愤怒，借而掩盖事实，然而像是厌烦了这种示意，不禁胸膛上揉捏的动作变得粗鲁起来，大开着的口腔也被用手指堵住了。  
那细长的手指带着冷汗的微咸味，深入猎物的嘴里，指关节上的薄茧磨着柔软湿润的内部，在舌头的躲闪下用食指和中指下流的挟住，让那无处可逃的湿软肉块而夹在两根指头之间。  
胸膛上不断的刺激叫男人颤着腰背，脊椎弯曲着发出模糊不清的声音，很快那两颗软肉就在刺激下完全硬立了起来，连续不断的快感像羽毛的尖端，左右扫着裸露的肉体，让他对此有着转瞬即逝的恼怒和迷惑，环着胸膛的手撤下去了一直，但那遗留下来的感觉却被保存到肉体之中，乳尖好似被一根细针刺入，又痒又辣，好似上面的孔洞都被打开了，并从中翻出了最细嫩的软肉，让布鲁斯想要匍匐在地面上磨蹭，他别无选择的含着在他口舌中轻挠的手指，捉摸不定的湿润裸露的触感让他分泌了更多的唾液，很快的将自己的下巴和脖颈完全打湿了，他感到一股溺水般的不清晰感，仿佛一切都是在水中进行的，带着厚重的隔离感，让他从鼻腔中呛出两声闷闷的咳嗽。  
身后的手掌重新从腋下伸过来，指尖带着一抹冰冷，尖锐的刺过皮肤，让被劫持者警觉的绷紧了身体，下巴紧了一下口中的铁环，那劫持者一只手的食指与拇指轻轻捏着乳头的顶端，让那痒意挤在一起变调为疼痛，另一只手将那冰冷的小东西贴在根部。森冷的触感叫布鲁斯好像猛的见了白光，从水下游到水面，剧烈的吸了第一口气一般，他浑身都蓄势待发，臀部离开脚踝，虚虚的跪起来了，但是还未等他做些更多的反应，那小东西就飞快的咬在了他的身体上了。  
尖锐的痛感骤然袭来，带着某种辛辣的刺入感叫布鲁斯猜出了这是怎样一个残忍的夹子，它带着鳄鱼牙齿般的锯齿，深深的刺入毫无防备的软肉中，几乎要咬碎里面细软的肉块，被劫持者从被塞满的口腔中发出一声好似呜咽的呻吟，被搅碎在手指之间，留下黏答答的湿液。很快，另一个夹子也被毫无商议的以同样的手法挂在了人类身上最柔软脆弱的地方，哥谭人颤抖着，在放在腰部的手掌下微弱的拧了一下腰身，让冷风从胀痛的乳尖上拂过，但那非但没有缓解疼痛，反而让那些狡猾的夜风化作丝钻入铁器与肉体的缝隙之间，勒住那备受折磨的肉块儿。口腔里几乎连为一体的手指在此刻也像是攀爬植物一般，顺着上颚摸索到了深部，让可怜的男人不受控制的发出了一声干呕。  
他在此刻又听见了那笑声。  
它在空间内有质感的砸了一下，然后同之前的无数次一样迅速溜走，只留下空气中细不可查的震荡，一层层的如同水纹般扩散出去，直至不可避免的碰撞到人类的皮肤之上，让他从内部颤栗，细化成与那些震荡同频率的音调，在深海下发出悠久鲸鸣，将波浪从中截开，露出珊瑚礁的底面。  
布鲁斯艰难的在手指的缝隙中喘息着，柔软的舌头随着入侵者的手指动来动去，几乎是献媚邀宠般的讨好，希望能从那里讨到几丝空气，他的头脑被挤得满满当当，无数个声音在此刻一起张口，口中吐出人类所不认识的词语，它们吟唱着，逐渐从众口中由无形化为有形，金色的复杂文字从上空慢慢凸显出来，在无垠的漆黑中上下悬浮，给予暗示。  
胸口的疼痛让人类在玩弄中不由自主的弯腰，他感觉那里好似被压碎，鲜美的肉块与汁液潺潺留下，在那肉体上抹上一道灼辣的暖意，抱着他的手掌再一次覆上胸膛，好似不经意般的碰了碰夹子的一端，肉珠拉扯起来的感觉让哥谭人不由自主的向上直立了身子，从鼻腔中发出一声闷声。  
抱着他的人与他靠的更紧了些，男人敏锐的感觉到了戳在自己腰窝上，即使隔着布料都坚硬发热的东西，它因为两人的靠近而恬不知耻的耀武扬威，劫持者却不慌不忙，一只手轻拉住乳夹的一头，另一只手小心翼翼的靠近，刚刚的教训让哥谭人得到了教训，他挣脱开身后虚环的怀抱，向前倾去，却不想让口腔里的那些手指更深的破开牵制，扎进深处，男人咳嗽起来，一时间忘记了自己逃离的方向，又把自己送回了原地。  
重新禁锢住他的手臂显得怒气冲冲，用上了不必要的力道勒着哥谭人的肋骨，他这次毫无耐性的将手里的东西挂在了那个折磨着乳头的小夹子上，一股沉重的下坠感猛地随着劫持者松手而袭来，男人跟着叫了起来，直到另一侧也扣上同样的重量，他仍没适应，那锯齿因为重力的吸引而夹得更紧更深了，但是像是还没从刚刚的反抗中平复过来一样，很快那坠子的下方又被扣上了颇有重量的坠子，布鲁斯重新颤抖起来，诚然他承受过比这更残酷的疼痛，但此刻，在黑暗与赤裸里，他感觉无助而寒冷，折磨施加于他的身上，而他甚至都不能挣扎，一时间男人哀叫起来，脑子里仿佛有乱流扰过，把理智的音频搅短，让那些词汇断断续续不明意义的闪烁。  
他的哀叫让那双手停滞了那么一瞬，口腔里的手指也跟着犹豫了一下，但很快他察觉到，不管是什么动力促使这些闯入者行动的，他们很快就被重新添加了燃料，内里的火焰腾起燃烧，齿轮旋转，链条作响，这精密冷酷的机器们再一次无懈可击了起来。  
他们给他添加了第三个砝码。  
倘若说刚刚的叫声是在哀悼自己的无力的话，此时此刻的男人的喊叫才是真正的因为肉体的感触而发出的，他只高声叫了一下，随即就无力的吞咽了一下，舌头与上颚柔软的夹着手指，充满水润的摩擦着，再开放时便是断断续续的呻吟，低声但是持续不断。  
布鲁斯感觉自己的乳头被重量拉扯变形，脆弱的乳肉被无助的拉长甚至几乎要贴在肉体之上，从胸膛传来好似掐断的痛楚随着每一次艰难的呼吸起伏而烙印在肉体之上，他感到那三个冰冷沉重的铁制品轻轻的敲打在他的胸膛上，几乎透过皮肤击打在肋骨与心脏之上，叫他不由自主的向屏住呼吸，大腿内侧紧张的绷起，不安的试图合拢，好似一个等待判决的囚徒。  
像是看出了哥谭人的紧张，在口腔中蜗居了很一段时间的手指猛地从中滑出去，好似某种软体动物窜出自身的壳，带来一阵空气的同时也带来一阵空虚的寒冷，布鲁斯沙哑的咳嗽了几声，就被那些湿乎乎的指头捏住了舌尖，它们似乎是在拎起一片叶片，一片花瓣那样提起舌尖，因为滑黏而用上了指甲刺入那尖端的味蕾，带来些刺痛的咸味，它将舌头向上提去，全身的着力点在那处，叫哥谭人不得不跟着拉扯感起身缓慢的跪直腰臀，沉重的下坠物在人类起身的那一刻变得更下凶恶，幅度剧烈的左摇右晃，打在胸膛上，发出沉闷的空响，让两个乳头在重压下红肿扭曲，布鲁斯仰起脖子，舌尖被扯得直立，他从体内发出一些无序的声音，膝盖的骨头压在坚硬的地板之上，有些湿滑，好似马上就要从皮囊中挤出骨头，在这空间内发出一声清脆的碰撞。他感觉好似有什么无形的东西从他的口腔深入，将他贯穿定在地面之上，让内脏的边缘泛着细小的风吹感，而身后的手掌正虚虚的搭在他的腰际上，在那肋下，正是耶稣被看守用利刃戳穿的地方，一个啃咬的印在其上。  
他咬的不轻不重，停留时间也没有那么长，很快的就从肉体上移开了，留下一个边缘发凉的印记，在晚风中徐徐向两侧扩散着，附在腰际的手掌突然加重力道，它紧握住哥谭人的腰际，让男人的身体向下压，他无法抗拒这手掌，舌头猛地从夹着他的指间中滑出去，缩回口腔里，不安的向上抬了抬，轻轻的舔了一下遏制住嘴唇的金属。  
身后的劫持者的双手从腰侧慢慢松开下滑，让那处刚刚收了压迫的皮肤重新暴露在空气中，带着一种好似灼烧过后的薄热感，一胀一胀的向体内传送着脉动，那双手捏住臀部的皮肉，将手掌深深陷入两团充满弹性柔软的肉块儿，他捏的那么用力和贪婪，好似标记占领这具肉体，膨胀的臀肉从指缝中溢出来，像是逃避，又像是纠缠。  
他从没感受过这样的触感。  
劫持者的拇指慢慢擦过身上的皮肤，关节与掌心中的茧子在软绵的臀肉中鲜明的镶嵌着，带来一阵不安的刺痛和沙沙的痒意，布鲁斯不由自主的哽了一下，那双手猛地又将他向下压，直至刚刚被捏的软痛的臀部完全贴在劫持者的裤子上。粗糙的布料细长的研磨着柔软的皮肤，让哥谭人不安的动了动身体，吊在胸膛上的砝码跟着左右摇曳，带来新一阵的压痛，让他立刻停止住自己的动作，僵硬了起来，但是那双手又抓住他的胯部，将自己的胯部向上顶去，布料下人体散发出高热的硬物尽可能下流的蹭着布鲁斯的屁股，其中溢满了浓重的恶意与欲望，冰冷的布料逐渐被肉体温出一小片热意，那热意摊在哥谭人的屁股与胯下，好似实质的热流，迅速的蒸腾侵入他的毛孔，让他浑身也跟着热了起来，叫他发出一声升高的惊喘。  
恍惚间韦恩好似听见了一声咒骂，但那声咒骂又小又快，刚刚诞生便消逝死亡，符合这个夜晚的一切不合理的设定，他被粗暴的推倒在地上，被捆绑在身后的双手没有办法缓冲自己的身体，肩膀重重的磕在地面上发出闷响，他的头脑好像被整个颠倒了，一切都在白色中飞舞混乱，叫他喘了好一会儿才回归原地，他听到拉链打开的声音，那仿佛是一个伤口崩开，带来鲜血与痛苦的来源，又好似是撕开一个尘封袋子，你永远无法猜测里面保存的内容。  
一个坚硬濡湿的触感戳在布鲁斯的屁股上，他很快明白了那是什么，于是男人扭动身体，竭力想把自己从劣势的境地拯救出来，但劫持者握住他一侧的臀瓣，用拇指扒开紧靠在一起的软肉，挺了挺身体，将那东西靠近内里潮湿的小口，那处因为刚刚的入侵还柔软着，滴滴答答的向下滴着水，浅含住试图入侵的龟头前端，开合着吸附那处，但当阴茎推入的时候，却带来一阵强行撑开的扩痛，哥谭人低俯的腰身骤然向上挺了挺，他挪动着膝盖以来逃避被插入的痛苦，但劫持者的同伙却一把抓住男人晃动的头颅，头皮揪扯的感觉叫他完全的被他人胁迫，只能僵硬着脖子顺从。  
身后的劫持者两只手放在布鲁斯臀侧，缓慢而强硬的将自己的阴茎插入，热而硬的肉块儿插入狭小的肠道，将里面还残留着的水挤出去，在体内储存多时的水流黏而发热，顺着阴茎与穴口的缝隙滋出来，落在被磨的发红的会阴上，蔓延出一片湿漉漉的热意，哥谭人腰身抖着，他从无法闭合的口中发出一阵断断续续的细碎呻吟，若不是有手抓着他的头颅，恐怕他早就趴在地面上了。那阴茎在里面停了停，好似十分得意一般的又向里面捅了捅，才开始抽弄起来。  
布鲁斯呻吟起来，他全然无法控制住自己了，那肉刃来回切割研磨着软绵的甬道和穴口，带来被贯穿与支配的快感，从后穴辐射开来达到全身，叫他不能停止的跟着摇晃腰身，希望阴茎能戳到前列腺，环状肌肉被撑开又在阴茎抽出去后虚虚的合拢，在下一次被插入时贪婪的收缩着，软而多汁的鲜嫩肠肉包裹着入侵的阴茎，在来回的抽弄的肉体碰撞声中发出细微黏糊的水声。  
韦恩喘息着，他的胸膛高高隆起又下凹，激烈的交媾叫他胸膛上成串的砝码不停的来回拍打，带来咚咚的声响，他高声叫着，在身后的阴茎无意的碰触到敏感点时浑身绷紧，他自己前端的阴茎高高耸立却无人慰藉，只能可怜的随着身体的主人抖着，吐出一波又一波的透明粘液。  
他感觉凌乱。好似一切都被飓风刮到了天空之上，他的头脑中是一片狂暴又平静的风眼，他在其中漂浮，衣角四肢随着风压上下浮动，犹如深海水母，但他的中心却平稳冷静，透过半透明的风墙向下窥探，将那些渺小的建筑与大块的颜色踩在脚下。  
在此刻他忘记了那些珍珠，两声枪响，好似一下子从一个漆黑的深渊解脱了一般，他浑身轻飘飘的，毫无重量的浮在天空，被风吹向那更高更冷的地方，但又不能自控的在乱流中左右飘荡。  
哥谭人咳嗽起来，沙哑的声音疲惫的低吟着，他感到疲惫与迷茫，身后的抽弄并不顾忌他的感受，只是在甬道里来回入侵，并不刻意的触碰他的敏感点，偶尔几次的快感也是无意擦过那里而形成的，这叫那些快感积累着，但却怎么也达不到高峰，他感觉小腹发胀，那些快感在其中储存发酵，但是却来不及喷发便细微的溢了出去，悄悄的化作沉闷的酸意滋润了身躯。  
布鲁斯挺了挺直身躯，在抓住他头颅的手掌下小心的让自己的身体更靠近身后进出的阴茎，好汲取更多的快意，但那只手却猛地收紧了，它抓着哥谭人的头发用力的上提，到达一个高度之后停滞了，男人不安的转了转舌头，用了的压了一下湿漉漉的眼睛，紧接着，一根新的阴茎就不出他所料的破开空气，带来一阵迎面而来的热意，放入了他不能闭合的口腔中了。  
圆润的头部带着稍许厚重的雪松味与性器特有的腥气扑来，笼罩在哥谭人的脸面之上，微妙的在上面上下漂浮，那阴茎毫不费力的顺着本就大张着的嘴唇进入口腔，柱身不经意般的蹭着柔软的唇肉，带来一阵奇怪的麻意，叫布鲁斯在身后持续不断的贯穿下轻柔的哼了一声。  
他仅能活动的舌头几乎是惊慌失措的在侵入中乱动着，被闯入的肉茎毫不留情的压在其下，在钳制住它的同时带来一阵潮湿的微咸与甜味儿的复杂混合，哥谭人因此皱起了眉头，从鼻腔中发出了一声明显不赞同的声音，在布鲁斯·韦恩的性爱史中，他的确试过这个，但是当他发现他并不热衷口交这件事后就再也没试过了，与下体的性交不同，口交的肮脏感和无力感让布鲁斯感到更加厌恶。因此哥谭人试着偏过头去躲避那根阴茎，但在此刻，身后持续不断撞击的劫持者用力的推了一下他的肩膀，让韦恩不得不被那根肉茎戳进喉咙中，喉咙肌肉骤然被撑开的疼痛带来一阵可怖的窒息感，男人挣扎起来，大量的唾液从舌下喷出，顺着阴茎插入的间隙滴在地上，他的喉咙受惊般的紧紧的夹着阴茎，越发造成一种好似噎住的梗塞感，身后肉体的碰撞无声的催促着，粗大的性器研磨泥泞软红的穴口，在湿嫩的甬道内畅通的滑肏着，哥谭人的身体不由自主的随着力道向前，让口中的那根阴茎更深的扎入自己的血肉之中，而他只能从鼻腔中发出几声连自己都不知道的可怜声音。  
兴许是这哼生中有着连布鲁斯本人都不清楚的魔力，他感到前方那不停扩张领地的阴茎停下了，像是响了一声轻轻的叹息，一只手在他的面颊和头颅上轻柔的掠过，偶尔指尖不小心的刮过皮肤或者头发，但却始终没有真正的抚摸他，那手掌只带了一层酝酿的温和暖意，在夹缝中压缩着，当手掌重新落下的时候便骤然坍塌爆炸，化作无形的粉末落在哥谭人赤裸的皮肉上，让他变得像星河般熠熠生辉。  
那手掌重新放在了原来放在头皮的位置上，它捏着头发，好似撬下什么黏在身体上的零件一样稍稍的扯开了哥谭人含着阴茎的头颅，口腔之中发出一声稠粘的咕哝声，累积在喉咙中的大半唾液随着阴茎一下子涌到舌尖，顺着被体温暖的温热的口枷滴到地面上，那肉茎缓慢的从内里抽出，让每个褶皱都蹭过哥谭人的口舌，叫它们被唾液晕湿，全然绽放，将期内隐藏的嫩肉酣畅淋漓的享受其下仿佛无数柔软细沙凝固而成的软舌，劫持者扯着男人的头发，将他慢慢的向后拉去，阴茎整个退出口腔，突如其来的空气灌满了不能闭合的内部，好似一个风洞，氧气同刚刚的血肉一般毫无余地的挤满每个空隙，造成了另一种穿梭的满感，哥谭人的胸膛高高隆起又复而下凹，金属的小下坠物因此轻轻的贴在肉体上，又在下一刻身后的操弄下猛地荡开，用更为凶猛的力道打在身上，男人不由得因此缩了缩脖子，就在此刻，前方那根阴茎又一次携着风刺入肉体。  
它尝上去有些微凉，好似刚刚退出身体的那一瞬间长满了藤蔓，植物白色的绒毛柔软的搔弄着哥谭人的喉咙，叫他的舌头在阴茎下游动挣扎，犹如要将那些绒毛舔倒一般，被打开一次的喉咙没有之前那么紧涩，但仍然下意识的锁住了入侵者，然而没过多久，那阴茎又故技重施，施施然的推到外面去，再带着凉意插入喉咙。  
前端的闯入者反复这样了几次，他仿佛乐此不疲，没有因为点到即止的快感而心怀不满，与他身后那个越干越狠的同伙截然不同，前端的这个——他好像更乐意观察与凝视，从上方投下来的视线即使是在黑暗中都犹如明灯，布鲁斯甚至能在脑内模拟每个细节，亮蓝色的虹膜在月光下犹如蒙上了一层流动的银光，波光粼粼的将细流打在虚空之中，将手指下的每个动作都清晰的印在上面，晕开一片涟漪。  
仿佛是察觉到了哥谭人的分心，那无形中的视线好似闪了一下，逐渐凝固起来，变得坚硬而冷漠，好似石块儿一般毫无生机，链接一下子终端了，而肉体的入侵却加强了，那阴茎还是抽插起来，当它运作起来的时候，布鲁斯再一次深刻的回想起他厌恶这种性交方式的原因，那根灼热的肉茎破开一切障碍，好似用刀切开奶油弄得狼狈不堪，但那把刀却毫不在意，只是以一种固定的形式在口中运作，他的鼻子一次又一次的撞上前方绑架犯的小腹，鼻尖被磨得瘙痒刺痛，后方的臀部却被一次次的撞击，同样的毛发也将身后那一片皮肤磨红。  
布鲁斯在两个人之间贯穿着，他想要怒吼或者大喊，但在持续不断的撞击中，喉咙只是一次又一次无望的缩紧，仿佛花瓣绽放的中心，层层叠叠的捏住那入侵的肉茎，将话语的花蕊碾碎在内里，化作汁子洒在干涸的躯体中。  
他颠簸着，好似在一片海面上，巨鲸在其下环绕游荡，透出深色的庞大背部，他的木筏在其上被海浪打的摇摇欲坠，天地之间全是一片朦胧的白雾，忽上忽下的海水在他的鼻子下方抹上一层腥咸的气味，叫他无力的随之飘荡。  
快感在这具肉体上堆积着，每一次都好像是一次激烈的火花，从躯干深处爆发出银色的电弧打在上面，让哥谭人下意识的崩起肌肉，握紧拳头，更深更用力的挽留两根肉刃，他爆发出从未有过的热情协作，那前端的阴茎急迫的随着性交的动作弹动。他想从身体的深渊发出一些东西，但前端的阴茎将它们深深的压了下去，不留余地，过深与压抑的感觉叫男人发出了两声沉闷的干呕，但更多的是一种类似吮吸的声响，布鲁斯狂热着，被用来发泄和毫无感情的穿刺叫他头脑发热，浑身发着胀感，好似马上就要喷发了一般。  
这个时候，一双冰冷的手掌贴了上来，那温度所带来的差异叫韦恩打了个颤，从岩浆的深处爬上了一些，那双手带着一些还未成熟的少年的特性轻轻的揉弄起被拉扯变形的可怜乳肉，它好心的将那些下坠的重物拢在掌心中，一瞬间缓解了一些辛辣的痛感，但是它左右摆动那些砝码，让那小小的利齿夹子跟着不灵活的转动，让被夹住的嫩肉在钢齿下战栗，顺着痕迹聚集起一道又一道的酥麻。  
布鲁斯在两方越来越激烈的操弄中保持着为数不多的理智去警惕胸前的手指，但是紧接着，那里却传来一阵濡湿的凉意，第三个劫持者正伸出他的舌头舔着铁夹下被挤压的肉块，这叫哥谭人迷惑起来，他缩紧脚趾，不安的在抽插下挪动了一下，但他身上的所有人都没有受到影响，他感觉着那微凉的舌尖灵活的拨弄着露出铁夹的部分，钻着乳头上的孔洞，更或者将整个夹子连着乳头含在嘴里吮吸，让那些带着体温的唾液顺着缝隙流淌到疼痛的肉块儿上，成流的滋润那变形地方的炙热感，随后嘴唇离开那里，有什么悄然酝酿，布鲁斯警惕的准备着，甬道因此从规则的收缩变得僵硬狭小，喉咙也紧张的吞咽起来，他在抽插中发出一声无助的呜咽，随着身后的挟持者越来越快的操弄而夹紧臀部，嗓子中发出一种奇怪呼噜声。  
操弄肠道的阴茎猛地从深处拔出来，退到入口处，停了停又猛地插入进去，它破开粘黏在一起的甬道，微微弹动着，带着一种不可阻挡的气势尽数内射在了这具肉体的深处，而前端的手掌也死死抓住男人的头颅，龟头连着小半部分强硬的戳在喉咙深处，不顾他的不适而射出大股微凉的液体充沛的浇灌那干枯的血肉，前后的手掌都死死的抓住这具躯体，腹部被拉伸的奇怪感觉中，那双拖着砝码的冰冷手掌也猛地撤去，骤然袭来的剧痛与被液体灌入充满的内里和卡在喉咙中喷射的阴茎一起点燃了最后一颗炸弹，哥谭人无人触碰的前端在精液的洗礼下激烈的颤动着，他大声尖叫着，在那虚无的上空，一朵花开放了，紧接着所有的花都开放了，那些花朵连着花朵，它们喧闹的重叠着，在那黑暗中缓缓绽开露出好似薄冰的细蕊，轻轻摇曳，人类的身体无声而猛烈的痉挛起来，精液从湿润的头部喷出一道半弧，迸溅在小腹上缓缓下流。  
他感到气流从血肉中穿梭，好似将内壁穿洞，一声长叹折在嗓子里，在中途就变得气竭，还未发出就被浓稠的液体浇灌下去，叫喉咙不受控的收缩了几下，慌张的吞下一些精液。  
韦恩大声的咳嗽起来，他的半边身体还带着酥麻的细微感触，肌肤在晚风中敏感的发着痒，身下的粘稠感仿佛一张呼着热气反复舔舐的唇舌，从大腿内侧游弋到臀肉上，一只手还未从刚刚令人神魂颠倒的肉体感官中恢复过来，仍死死的握着一瓣圆翘的臀肉，叫那处被禁锢发麻。  
他们一同安静了一小会儿，每个人都是沉默的呼吸着，没有进行其他的动作，屋外的虫鸣越发尖锐了，一些植物叶片彼此摩擦的声响低而柔和，犹如爱人彼此的耳鬓厮磨，布鲁斯费力的用舌头将口腔里残留的液体推出去了一部分，但是仍不可避免的咽下去了一些，腥咸的味道与粘稠的感觉叫他不快，他烦躁的扭了扭头，动着身体将自己的身躯从身后人的手中脱离出去。他感到疲惫和昏昏欲睡，被折叠起来的关节仿佛沉淀凝固了一些酸意，暗自在角落中酝酿着，等待明日的发作。  
TBC


End file.
